Take Me On The Fighting Irish
by Stealth Elf
Summary: A native Irish girl comes to New York and becomes a Newsie. Will she win the heart of the newsies or steal the heart of their leader?
1. Shock and Babysitters

"Extry, extry, read all about it!" The cry rose above the noise of the city streets of New York as I stood on a corner and lit a cigarette. Those are the Newsies; street rats and runaways mostly. I was a runaway. I fund a job with the Newsies and became one of them. Ladies would pass me on the street and curl their lip with disdain at my appearance. Trousers and suspenders were the usual uniform for the Newsies, although well fitting, were "unbefitting" for a lady to wear and my boy's work shirt hid my clothes well. Ladies walking by would make comments about me, telling me that I was not a girl, that I was plain, and the incredibly religious ones would tell me that I was going straight to hell. I would reply with a "Well, good, then I'll never have to ask for a light again," wink, then walk away, shocking the hell out of each and every one of them. Smoking was also a habit that was considered "unladylike". If I had had a particularly rough day, I would go looking for trouble and generally find it in the form of the Delancy Brothers. Two brothers who sold themselves out and now suck up to the city and follow the rules. They were always good for a fight to release frustration. At the end of the day a black eye was my trophy. Eventually I started coming back to the house with a black eye every week. That's when Jack Kelly, the Newsie leader for this side of the city, started to worry about me. He started designating guys to walk and work the streets with me. I could usually ditch them around noon; I have no need for a babysitter.  
Today Jack found me leaning up against a lamppost outside The King, a restaurant were the gang all hangs out.  
"Lexus, where's Snotty?" He asked me. Snotty was the guy who was supposed to watch me today. I shrugged and grinned with a glint of mischief in my eyes.  
"I don't know, I ditched him an hour ago. Honestly, Jackie-boy, you've got to be giving me smarter lads. Snotty wasn't even a challenge." I said in my thick Irish brogue. I came from Ireland two years ago. I guess that's a long way to run, but I had to get out. There was nothing there for me any more. My family is still there and every once in a while I get a letter from them. I send money faithfully every month.  
"Oh yeah? Well then it looks like you and I are working this afternoon." I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the post and strode past him. He had to jog a few steps to keep up with my long strides. We headed down to the square where there was some kind of even or speech happening. Whatever it was, there were a lot of people and a lot of people meant more people to buy papes. I sold nearly all of mine, save for maybe one or two. Jack had nearly all of his left and that meant he was not the best of spirits. He grumbled all the way to the house. Once he tried to detour to go find the Delancy brothers, but if I couldn't fight them, neither could he.  
I was laughing at him as we walked up to the door.  
"You know it's because I'm so much better looking than you, don't you, boyo?" I teased.  
"You sure? I don't think they could tell under all this," he said pulling at my sleeve. I smacked his hand away.  
"Listen here, Jack, I won't have you pulling at me, poking fun at me and what not. I am what I am and I don't need you to tell me how to dress. I take care of myself and don't you be forgetting it, boyo."  
"I won't," he said as he leaned against the railing and lit a smoke. I breezed past him and into the house. Snotty was standing there and scowled at me when I came into the room. I grinned at him.  
"Lexus, you do you hafta do that to me? Y'know Jack's gonna come after me now," he whined.  
"Ah, now Snotty, you know you can't damn well keep up with me, so why do you even try? Now, Blink here is one tough son of a bitch to get rid of," I said grabbing Blink's shoulder. "But get rid of him, I always do. The day one of you can stick with me, I'll wear a dress and brush my hair. I don't see what I need a babysitter for anyway." Jack's voice behind me made me jump making everyone laugh.  
"Because you get yourself in to trouble way too much and we can't have our girl getting herself into dangerous situations now can we?"  
"I'm not 'your girl' and you know it. And I can take care of myself, the only reason you do this is because I'm a girl and you don't think I can do it on my own." I accused hotly.  
"You're right," he answered smugly.  
"And you're wrong, boyo, so get away from me." I spat and stomped up the stairs to our room. 


	2. Cruelty

** Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, I only own the Mick with the attitude**  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
The next day was pretty much hell. Blink and I were supposed to be working with me, but I managed to ditch him too. Jack found me in the same place having a smoke. He was mad. He kept telling me that I'm too weak and vulnerable to be out here alone with all the drunks walking around waiting to abuse a girl like me. I kept rolling my eyes and telling him to go tell it to a leprechaun. I found myself working with him again that afternoon, but there were no rallies or meetings today to manipulate, so we were stuck walking the streets, selling to passers-by.  
A few men had tried to make a pass at me and some had offered me money in return for "services". After two years of selling papes, you come to expect this type of behaviour from the drunks and ignorant assholes. I smiled sweetly, took the offered money, which more often than not more than I made in two days, rolled up a pape and shoved it down the front of their pants with a "There's your service, now you can finally learn how to read, you drunk yank." Jack had never seen me do that before and hooted and hollered down the street.  
"How do you do that? You just keep your cool and never let that bother you?"  
"I never let it bother me. They're just being pigs, that's all and the best way to handle a pig is to be letting them know that you're the boss." I shrugged and lit a smoke as we walked through the square. We passed a group of teenage girls who took one look at Jack and were giggling like a drunk on St. Patrick's Day. I stepped out from behind him and they looked at me with utter disgust. I looked at them.  
"Ladies, care to buy a pape?" I offered.  
"Not from you. You're dirty and ugly and we don't want to have anything to do with you. Why do you dress like that?"  
"Because it's comfortable and it's easier to kick arse in." I answered, my Irish brogue becoming more evident. They laughed even harder and tried to imitate me. I was slowly becoming furious.  
"What do you see in her anyway?" One blonde in particular asked Jack. He raised an eye brow and blinked. They thought we were a couple. I was about to bring their fantasy to an abrupt end when Jack answered.  
"Because she can handle herself and she's not a leech, depending on guys to do all her work for her. And she's beautiful."  
"Her, beautiful? If you think she's beautiful, there's something wrong with you." She said and her and her minions walked away, swinging their hips. I was surprised they didn't dislocate one. I was furious as I looked at Jack to see him looking at me, and I bolted. I ran like the devil and all the forces of hell themselves were after me. I quickly lost Jack in the crowd and found a dark deserted alley. I punched the wall, turned around to lean against it and slid down until I was sitting on the ground. I was crying. I was crying because those airheads knew nothing but what they saw and I was crying because I thought that Jack was lying and I couldn't bare someone else trying to be kind.  
Racetrack found me sometime later while he was walking past. It was after dark. No doubt Jack had sent him to come find me. He didn't say anything other than, "Hiya, Lexus," as he helped me up and walked with me back to the house. 


	3. Bets and Spies

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter** Chapter 3:  
The next day I had ditched Skittles early and the day turned out to be slow, so I made my way to the nearest Irish pub. The barkeep was from Ireland to, so we switched to the native tongue and chatted while I drank back some Guinness.  
"That man in the corner," Aidan, the barkeep, said in Gaelic. "He seems to think he's a big time drinker. He can hardly hold a pint. If you're looking for cash, that's where you go, faery." I smiled my thanks and started the show. I was playing myself up to being this big drinker, better than anyone, and I'd be willing to put money against it. I needed extra cash. I like the feel of coins lining my pockets. Sure enough the man in the corner stood up and challenged me to a game of "Pass out". Simple rules, really, drink and the first one to pass out loses. We ordered five rounds of whiskey and I started, me being the girl and all. That's what he said anyway. I rolled my eyes and shot back the drink. He barely lasted three rounds before he was on the floor, out cold. I collected my money and walked out. I was a little tipsy, but nothing worth speaking of. I moved through the crowds to The King. It was supper time and I was hungry and I now had enough to eat well for a week. And enough to send home.  
I walked in to a loud greeting from the rest of the Newsies. I waved to all and sat in a booth in a corner by myself. Racetrack came over and sat with me.  
"So, Lexus, where ya been?" He whispered leaning forward.  
"Out making money, Track, same as you. What are you, Jack's spy now?" I asked. He looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe that I had figured it out and tried to deny it when I got up and walked out. Blink came running out after me. He didn't say anything, we just walked. I have had just about enough of Jack and his overbearing protectiveness. We walked back to the bar I had been in before and I saw the guy still lying on the floor. I looked at him and then at Aidan.  
"Was he really that toasted?" I asked in Gaelic and Aidan answered with an "aye". I stepped over the sleeping form and moved toward the billiard tables at the back. There I placed a few bets with the men folk and we played a game. I won. A new group of men folk moved through and I played them too. By this time, Blink had disappeared and I wasn't about to run out on a game I was winning just to make sure the lad got home all right. I cleaned up that game too in a nice neat little package and had earned even more money when Jack burst through the door. He was just in time to see me swig back a mouthful of Guinness. He looked mad.  
"Lexus, c'mon, we're going back to the house."  
"No, I don't think I want to go with you, boyo."  
"You're leaving, now!" He said grabbing my arm. The boys in the bar stood up.  
"She's staying here," one burly man said reaching around my waist. "We're not done with her." He tried to grope me when I elbowed him in the groin and ran with Jack when he pulled me away. We stopped about two blocks away.  
"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Jack stormed.  
"I thought I was making money," I said, "Until you showed up, boyo. But I'm glad you did," I added with a small smile. "God only knows what would've happened." He looked shocked for a second then smiled.  
"Anytime," he answered. "It's a good thing I got Blink to follow you."  
"Do you have all of them spying on me?" I fumed. He grinned.  
"Yeah, ain't gonna take any chances with you. Fiery, auburn haired Irish girls like you always manage to have trouble following." He answered and I glowered at him. 


	4. Fights and Friends

**Disclaimer: Same as previous** **THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! I will definitely be sure to take all of your suggestions into consideration! I like getting reviews, it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling... maybe that's because I haven't gotten a bad one yet... knock on wood... THANKS AGAIN**  
  
Chapter 4:  
I spent most of the next week in that bar. It was a great place to make money and Jack decided as long as I had someone with me, I could keep going. I told him to stick it. He answered with "Fine, but you're still taking someone with you." I took Blink; he doesn't get in my way. I walked in and looked at the barkeep and rolled my eyes as I walked in.  
"Had to bring the sitter along, did you, faery?" He asked me in the native tongue. I nodded my head and ordered a guiness. Blink looked at me.  
"I didn't know you spoke another language. What was that?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"Gaelic. I come from Ireland, boyo, that's what everyone speaks."  
"Oh, okay. What did you say?" I looked at him.  
"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Blink swallowed and nodded his head. I looked at Aidan and winked. He smiled back and handed me a pint of Guinness. It was pretty slow until Snotty burst into the pub and told me that I had to come quick. I ran out with Blink close behind me. Snotty led us to the square where Jack was fighting an entire mob of scabs by himself.  
"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" I exclaimed before throwing myself into the chaos. I had managed to flatten six boys before Jack even noticed I was there. He opened his mouth, to yell at me I imagine, and I told him to shut up and fight.  
Wishing I had a shalalie with me, I still managed to fight off my portion of the crowd. The scabs were running and I looked at the back of my hands to see them bloody and bruising. I shrugged and touched my eye gingerly. One surly overgrown leprechaun had managed to hit me, but I think I then knocked him out with a head butt. I turned to Jack. He was panting and he looked mad until he got a glance at my shiner. I think maybe then he was forgetting all his problems becuase he grabbed my chin with a face full of concern.  
"Are you all right?" He asked.  
"I've survived worse than this, Jackie boy, but I think I might be needing help tying up me hand," I answered glancing down at the painful appendages. He nodded with a slight smile and we walked back to the house.  
As he finished bandaging my hands, being as gentle as a summer breeze across the Emerald Isles, he leaned down and kissed the battle wounds. I was slightly dazed from the blows to the head and enchanted by the fact that he was kissing my hand better and could to nothing but stare at him as he looked up at me. Someone walked into the room then and Jack stood up quickly.  
Spot Collins stood just inside the door, his arms open in a boisterous greeting.  
"Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick, heard you had to take on a mob today."  
"Well, not by myself. Lexus here helped me."  
"Well now, that's a switch. Nice shiner, Lexus."  
"I'm proud of it," I answered nodding my head.  
"Jackie, she's an Irish broad?" Spot asked. This was the first time he had actually heard me speak.  
"Born and raised, boyo, in Limmerick," I answered.  
"Well then, good for you." I thought it odd that he was praising me for being from Ireland. Maybe it was for being brave enough to leave a country that I knew so well to a strange new land. I shrugged not wanting to pursue it any further.  
"So, Spot, what brings you to this end of the city?" Jack asked.  
"I just came to tell you that there's this big party going on next Saturday night. Dancing, eating, drinking, Newsies, it'll be the party of the year. It's in the old union hall, you know where that is." Jack nodded and shook hands with Spot before he left. Jack looked at me.  
"Wanna go?" He asked.  
"Not me, Jackie boy. I'm not getting dolled up for a party unless someone wins that bet." I walked out. It's certain that if I had waited just a little longer, I would've seen a slow smile creep across Jack's face as a plan started to formulate in his head. I was going to be in for one tough week. 


	5. Bets Won and Plans Made

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter** **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'm sorry about the names, I was spelling them as I heard them on the movie. I'll change them in this chapter. Snotty = Snoddy, Spot Collins = Spot Conlon** Chapter 5:  
Monday dawned bright and clear and the beginning of the week that would not end. At breakfast that morning, Blink walked up to me and I supposed that he was the one assigned to me that morning. He smiles at me and says, "I'm ready to win that bet, Lexus." I was shocked. I had forgotten all about that damn bet. No, scratch that, I didn't want to remember that I had made that bet. He laughed and promised that I wouldn't be getting away from him that day. Cocky kid overestimates his own abilities and underestimates mine.  
I took it easy on him for the start of the morning and started to make it harder, ducking into alley ways and crowds until finally I lost him. I ducked into my pub and had a chat with Aidan and made a few extra bucks. I saw Blink walking toward my hiding spot so I hopped over the bar and hid under it. Aidan told Blink that I wasn't in there and if he wasn't going to buy a drink, then to leave. I shouted a warning for him to watch out for faery rings just before he got to the door. I heard a pause before the door opened and he left. I stood up.  
"Now did you want to tell me what in hell is going on?" Aidan said in the old tongue. I nodded and told him the story. He had a right good laugh about it and told me that I could hide there as long as I needed to. I thanked him and 4 hours and 10 bucks later I walked out. I saw a mob of the boys down at the end of the street, so quiet as an elf I raced down the street the other way. I heard someone behind me shout, "Hey! There she is!" and I took off at a dead run and headed to Central Park. I slipped into a patch of thick forested area and scrambled up a tree. I saw them down below pass by. Jack had somehow joined the group and said, "It's no use, boys, she's quick as a bunny, agile as a cat and quiet as an elf. You'll never find her." I heard grumbled responses as the mob broke up. I looked down to see Jack standing there.  
"You can come down now, they're gone."  
"How did you know where I was?"  
"I saw you from an alley way. I went around the short way to cut you off and saw you climb that tree. I've never seen anyone climb like that. I swear I thought you were part squirrel."  
"Not quite, Jackie boy, but about as close as it gets," I laughed and we started the walk back to the house.  
The rest of the week was pretty much the same. Aidan was running out of places to hide me. It has now resorted to me scrambling onto the top of the pot rack hanging from the kitchen ceiling. And every night Jack would find me wherever I had happened to be when I left the pub and we would walk back to the house together.  
On Friday morning, Jack walked over to me and told me that we were taking the day off and going to visit Spot. I shrugged and walked down the streets with him. Spending that much time in the pub had my pockets lined with coins and it seems that Jack had been saving up too because he took me out to lunch at The King. Everyone else was there, but they didn't say anything when we walked in which I found strange, but decided to ignore. We ate lunch in one of the corner booths by ourselves and left by ourselves too.  
Spot lives in Brooklyn, so we had quite the hike. We managed to make it there by three and we had taken the scenic route. Jack kept pointing out different buildings and telling me tales about them. I had never laughed so much since my brother, Michael, had stolen the priest's fishing pole and hid it on the father. At the end of the day, he put it back and we watched through the window when the father had discovered that it was where he had left it.  
By the time we had found Spot it was sunset. Jack walked up to him and shook hands.  
"So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Spot asked.  
"Come to tell you that me and Lexus here will be at the party tomorrow night." I turned on him.  
"What?!? I told you, boyo, that there is no way in hell I'm going to that party dressed up unless- "  
"Unless someone won the bet. The bet was that someone could stay with you the whole day and I have, therefore I win the bet." A grin spread slowly on his face as realization dawned on mine. I sat there fuming while Spot and Jack finished up business. He had tricked me. That article (a/n: article is an insult in Ireland) had tricked me. I started to walk away. I heard Spot say, "Wow, Jackie boy, she's going to be one hell of a looker under that grime. Are you sure you're ready for that?" Jack mumbled something along the lines of, "What are you talking about?" and that was the last I heard. Jack jogged and got up with me a minute later. I was still fuming. Where the hell am I going to get a dress? I thought. I had an idea.  
I ducked into the pub on the way home and spoke with Aidan in the old tongue. I remember that he was married with a daughter my age. I had met them once or twice while I was in there and they were pleasant enough.  
"Aidan, my lad, I need your daughter's help," I said and explained my situation. Aidan shook his head and told me I could go upstairs to find her. He'd watch Jack who had followed me in.  
I walked up the back stairs, coming from the kitchen and found Brianne sitting on her bed. She greeted me with a smile and I explained my story. She was delighted to help. I actually saw mischief gleaming in her eyes as she started to formulate a plan. We had it all worked out before I left. I walked downstairs and kissed Aidan on the cheek before hopping over the bar.  
"I wish you'd use the opening like everyone else," he said in Gaelic and I laughed and shrugged as I walked out. Jack asked me what that was about and I said nothing, just planning to escape. He didn't seem to notice the small smile on my face. 


	6. Changes and Dances

**Disclaimer: same as chapter 2** Chapter 6:  
The next day I snuck away from everyone unnoticed at about noon hour and went to find Brianne at the pub. Aidan laughed when I walked in the door and told me that I was in for it now. I laughed and hopped over the bar. Aidan shook his head at me as I walked past and up the stairs. I was not two minutes in the bloody door when Brianne grabbed me and shoved me into a bath tub. She scrubbed my hair using perfumed shampoo. Jesus, Mary and Joseph, I was going to smell like a rose garden. I wasn't too sure about whether or not I wanted to.  
She handed me a chunk of perfumed soap and told me to get all the grime off my body. I was thinking about making a crack about liking the grime, but though better of it. Ten minutes later, glowing and clean, I got out of the tub and stepped into a satin red dancing dress that had thick straps, no sleeves, and an almost scandalously low cut neck line. It was nipped at the waist and flowing free to my ankles. I put on high heeled satin dancing shoes. She came at me with instruments of torture, brushes, blushes and various pots and jars. She curled my hair softly and left it down. I looked into the mirror to see someone that wasn't even close to looking like me. I smiled and thanked Brianne, giving her a huge hug before walking down the stairs to wait in the pub. I was sure by now, 3 hours later, Jack would've noticed that I wasn't there and come running. Sure enough I hit the bottom stair and I heard Jack's voice carrying.  
"Listen here, geezer, I know she's here, so why don't you just give her up. She made a bet and now she has to pay up." I laughed softly to myself and walked out.  
"Right you are, Jackie boy, I'm right here." He looked at me then did a double take. His eyes got large and his mouth was hanging open. He quickly shut it, but continued to stare at me. He, himself had been holding out on me. He had on his best. A clean shirt and vest, suspenders and a clean pair of black pants completed the ensemble. He had had a bath too. He looked wonderful.  
"What happened to you?" He asked me.  
"A bet happened, that's what, boyo, now can we go?" I asked. He simply nodded and offered his arm. I took it and with a small wave to Aidan, we walked out onto the street.  
The rest of the boys were waiting there when we walked out and the all started shouting.  
"Jack, I thought you were going to grab Lexus. She has a bet!" Someone said and caused an outburst from the rest of them. He tried to quiet them down and I shouted over them.  
"Shut yourselves up, you bunch of damn Yanks. I know damn well I have a bet and I intend to pay up full well, so just relax." Silence.  
"Lexus?!?! What the hell happened to you?" Someone shouted and then the crowd rushed toward me.  
"Well, damn. It is her!" Blink shouted after staring at me for a minute.  
"Can we be going now, you vultures? Are you quite done assessing me?" I fumed and they laughed. Jack slipped an arm around my waist and led me down the street. We caught the street car and took it right to the old Union hall.  
We walked in and the music was in full swing. The boys dispersed throughout the room, finding different people to dance with. Jack led me to a table and Spot came over.  
"Hey, Jack, where's the Irish kid?"  
"You're looking at her," he answered and Spot reaction was basically the same as everyone else's. I laughed and let the two of them talk, looking around the decorated room. There was a dance floor right in front of the band which was up on the stage. Tables were all around with waiters wandering between with drinks. Balloons and streamers hung from various parts of the roof and rafters. Spot left a few minutes later and Jack pulled me to the dance floor. We started with a rousing swing dance and I shocked the hell out of him. He didn't think I could dance. I informed him with a laugh that he shouldn't underestimate my talents.  
We sat down after a while and some of the boys took that as an opportunity to hit on me. I started to politely decline their offers to dance when they started to get persistent. I then informed them to go roast over a slow spit in hell. Some of the boys from our side of town came over to talk to us, ask how the night was going and make idle chit chat. Jack seemed to ignore every one of the girls that were making moon eyes at him. I tried to ignore him staring at me, pretending to look at the structure of the building, the cleanliness of my glass, the stability of my spoon, anything but Jack.  
We danced a few more fast ones and then a slow one started. I turned to walk away, figuring he'd had just about enough of me, when he grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug and started moving with the music. I let myself go and put my arms around his neck and my cheek on his chest. I felt him sigh deeply and nuzzle my hair. The song ended and we walked out to the back patio.  
I sat on the railing that outlined the patio and Jack stood beside me with an arm behind me in case I fell. I found the action sweet and annoying at the same time. We didn't say anything for a long time when I asked, "Why aren't you in there dancing with any of the other lasses?"  
"Why would I when I have you?" He asked softly and pulled me off the railing and into his arms. He slowly lowered his head and touched his lips to mine. A second later, he lifted his head and smiled. My head reeled. He kissed me again and this time we heard cat calls and wolf whistles from the boys around. They all seemed to fade into the back ground. Reality slowly sunk in to the fog that had surrounded my brain. I pulled back suddenly with a hand on my lips. This can't be real. It can't be me he's wanting to kiss so bad. It's just the illusion that Brianne created for me. This wasn't real. I turned and ran for the door. I didn't stop until I was on the street car and safely away. I looked out to see Jack chase after me until the trolley started to pull away. Damn, I thought as I wiped my tears away. You've done it now, lass, you've fallen in love with the untouchable. 


	7. Leaving

**Disclaimer: Same as last Chapter** Chapter 7:  
I tried to stay away from Jack for the next week. I hadn't completely gone back to the way I looked before because honestly, I liked the way I looked. I never knew that I could look like that. I guess one good thing came from that night. Blink, Snoddy, Skittles and the rest of the gang seemed to notice a difference in me, as I noticed a difference in the way they acted around me. They still fooled around with me, teasing me and such, but no one made comments about the way I looked or the way I dressed. I still dressed the same as I had before. For the life I lead it'd be too impractical not to. One day I was working with Racetrack who stayed close to me, trying desperately to get information out of me without letting me know that it was Jack that actually wanted to learn the truth. I answered all of his questions, suddenly not caring about what Jack knew. He was not going to get a chance to do anything about how I felt. I had decided that I was leaving. I couldn't stand living each day seeing Jack with the knowledge that I love him and he doesn't think of me as anything more than a friend, a little sister. That night I packed up my few possessions. The next morning I slipped off unnoticed with my things and headed to the pub. I figured Aidan would help me. I walked in and spoke quickly with him and he agreed to give me a job for a while and he demanded that I let him give me a place to live too. I told him that I didn't want to impose, that I could simply find a place and he would not hear of it. That wee man had quickly become my best friend in the world. I hopped over the bar and headed into the back to change into the nicer clothes that I owned and slipped on an apron. I came out to the front and Aidan quickly showed me how to do things that I needed to know. By lunchtime I was pulling brews like I had done it my entire life. I worked quickly and efficiently, subconsciously keeping an eye on the door, ready to hide if one of the boys walked in looking for me. **Jack's POV**  
I ran through the streets looking for Lexus. Where could she have gone? I swear I only lost her in the crowd for a second. Damn that girl, you'd think she really was a fairy from the way she moves. I ran into Blink.  
"Do you know where Lexus is?" I asked frantically, out of breath from my search. He said he hadn't seen her since this morning, but he noticed that she was carrying a bag. I panicked. She left. I couldn't believe it. Why did she leave?  
I couldn't get her face out of my head. She had looked at me with absolute admiration when I kissed her and the next minute she looked hurt, like I had just called her the worst name in the world or slapped her. She ran. I didn't understand it. Now she leaves me. I had to find her, I had to. I discovered that night that I loved her. I had to have her, I couldn't live without her. My heart started to hurt. ** Lexus' POV**  
I was taking a customer's order with my back to the door when Blink walked in. I heard his voice first, asking Aidan where I was. I considered running, but I thought better of it when I noticed that one particularly drunk yank was blocking my only way out. I turned around.  
"I'm right here, Blink, what do you need?"  
"Lexus, I thought you were gone forever," he said giving me a hug. "You couldn't even tell me you were leaving?"  
"No, Blink, you would've told Jack and I don't want to see him."  
"He misses you," he answered quietly. I shook my head.  
"No, he misses the fantasy I had become that night."  
"He loves you." I shook my head harder, tears welling in my eyes. I didn't dare believe what he was saying. I wouldn't have believed it if Prince Carrick of the faeries had come to tell me.  
"Please don't tell him where I am, Blink," I whispered. Blink nodded and hugged me again. He walked out and I walked the order over to the bar. Aidan had a look of concern, so I quickly wiped my tears away and told him I was okay. 


	8. Finding

**Disclaimer: Same as last chapter** Chapter 8:  
I was working for Aidan about a month now. Blink was a regular visitor. He was worried about me and he had good reason to. I was worrying about myself. It was a month now and I still wasn't over Jack. I still cried at night when no one was around and every morning I would pick my head up again and face the new day.  
Brianne had become a fast friend to me and it was to her alone that I shared my feelings and allowed her to see me cry. Her solution was to take me out to the movies. It was a quick distraction, but it came to an end and I once again was left by myself to think of him. ** Jack's POV**  
It was a month now that I knew my love's whereabouts. Blink had come back one afternoon and told me that she was working in that pub that she liked so much. He told me about the rest of their conversation and I felt a fist of ice close over my heart. That was it. She thought that it wasn't her I loved, but the image of her. She loved me. That's was Blink had said. The news was both good and bad. I wanted to run to her and take her in my arms, but Blink had promised her that he wouldn't tell. I had to wait a while. Each minute was agony to me. I would sneak up to the pub and look in the window at her. I wanted to make sure she was okay. Once in a while I would see her looking off to nowhere for a minute, then catch herself and get back to work. I would smile sadly and keep on walking by. **Lexus' POV**  
There he was. He had just walked in. I ducked back just beyond his line of sight. He asked Aidan where I was and Aidan, God bless him, said he didn't know. Jack asked for a pint and sat there. He was waiting for me. I knew that's what he was doing. Part of me wanted to run out and throw myself into his arms. The other part of me wanted to stay hidden and just let him go away. I decided to walk out and do neither. He looked up at me and I saw everything he felt for me in that split second.  
"Top of the morning to you, Jackie boy," I nodded.  
"Hey, Lexus. How've you been?"  
"Just fine. Can I get something for you, boyo?"  
"Just a minute of your time alone," he answered. I nodded and walked over to that end of the bar and stayed on my side. I didn't dare get any nearer to him, I had to stay in control and right now it took nearly all of my will not to run over to him. He looked straight at me. "Why'd you run that night, Lexus?" I shrugged and started busying myself with wiping down the bar. He stopped my hand and grabbed my shin to force me to look at him. "Why?" He asked softly.  
"Because, Jack, I knew that it wasn't really me that you were wanting to kiss so badly, it was the image that I made that night. It was the illusion that Brianne had cleverly made with her pots and jars. It wasn't me, it was just a painting."  
"Why do you think that?"  
"Because you never looked twice at me before then. You never once looked at me the way you did that night and you sure as Carrick is prince let me know in anyway that you liked me."  
"I showed you everyday. When I assigned someone to look after you, I was showing that I cared. I wouldn't be able to stand it if something had happened to you. It had nothing to do with being a girl, that was just a cover. That night at the dance, I couldn't help it. You looked so beautiful that I didn't want to hide it anymore, I wanted you to be mine." He answered softly. Tears welled up in my eyes. Damn it, I hate it when he makes me cry.  
"Do you mean that?" I whispered and al Jack did to answer me was kiss me. He lifted his head and I hopped over the bar. "Ah, Jackie boy, I missed you." He laughed.  
"I missed you too," he answered and kissed me again. **Jack's POV**  
"Ah, Jackie boy, I missed you." My heart did a little flip flop when she said that. It had been a month since she called me that. I had missed it, more than I realized. The feel of her in my arms now was not something that I wanted to give up any time soon. And I wasn't going to. I planned to hold on to her forever. 


	9. Getting used to it

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, I only own Adian, the pub and Lexus** A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long guys, I wasn't really sure where to go from there. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would go through you all individually, but that would take an entire page.  
  
I walked out of the pub to find Jackie boy standing on the corner waiting for me. I smiled to myself as he opened his arms for me. I hugged him fiercely hooked my arm through his as we walked downtown. The boys greeted me with "Hiya Lexus" "Good to see ya" and "Welcome back, kid". I smiled and nodded all the way. I picked up my usual and started walking the streets with Jack trailing me. We walked the usual route, saw the regular people, put up with the same crap, but everything today seemed to be better, I couldn't stop smiling, even at the jerks who tried to pay me for other things.  
As much as I liked it, it was weird to have Jack following me, slipping his hand into mine, wrapping his arm around my waist. At one point those damn girls started at me again. Lord Almighty, you think that they didn't have lives. Anyway, Mr. Kelly grabbed me, dipped me back and planted a huge kiss on me. I could hear their gasps of shock. To tell you the truth, if I didn't have his tongue in my mouth, I would've too. He let me up and, with a wink to the girls, we walked away. Okay, I thought, what in the name of Carrick just happened?  
He had been doing things like that the whole day. Blink came by once and offered to take me to lunch. Jack answered for me, telling Blink that I already had plans.  
"Oh I do, do I?" I turned to him with a flash of temper.  
"Yeah, you're spoken for, therefore, I figured we'd have lunch together."  
"Well, that's fine and dandy there, Jack Kelly, but I make up me own mind and I answer questions for myself and don't you be forgetting that."  
"Lexus, you have me now, you don't need to answer questions for yourself."  
"Oh I don't, now?" I could feel my temper rising, and I could see from the look on Jack's face, he knew it too.  
"Now, Lexus, don't go getting all twisted about this, I just meant that I could help."  
"And I'm sure some other lass would be glad for it, boy-o, but not me. I have a mind of me own."  
"And you speak it all the time," he answered giving me a kiss on the forehead. Damn charmer. He let go and walked a head of me. I could see this was going to be an issue. He was so used to having his way, and I was so used to having my independence. One of us was going to have to yield... and it sure as hell fire wasn't going to be me.  
A girl walked by him and I saw him, just for an instant, watch her walk by and look behind him. Oh, dear, I thought. This was definitely going to be an issue.  
  
A/n: Anyone got any ideas for me????? 


End file.
